Brotherly Love
by Ronishi
Summary: Someone was out to get Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sacrificed his life to save his brothers. Inuyasha was at the throne, but he learns a secret, and finds himself biting off more than he can chew. Can he get through? Or will his brother's sacrifice be in vain?
1. His Chosen Destony

Brotherly Love

Chapter One

His Chosen Destony

* * *

Me: I'm sorry. But I am super bored so I really want to start a new story. -.- I'm never going to finish these stories!! Oh well, here's another fic for you and I hope you like it.

* * *

"Traitor." Yuki murmured while bright coloured blood spewed from her mouth.

The man infront of her didn't realize that a smile creapt over his face.

"How long?" asked Yuki. Her dark hair matted down by all the blood. "How long?!" she demanded sharply. She let out a howl of pain as a knife cut deep into her chest.

The man tugged it out and more blood spurted out. The woman's eyes lost colour as they rolled back into her head and she crumbled to the ground, blood puddling under her.

The man couldn't help himself. He tossed his head back and laughed. His laughter was cut short as Yuki lifted her hand up, reached over and placed it on his shoe.

"God won't let you get away." she murmured hoarsly, then with her eyes still open, she rolled over and didn't move after that.

The man shook the hand off of his shoe.

God won't let you get away.

Was that what she said?

Had her words cursed him?

It didn't matter. Part of his goal was accomplished and he wouldn't let some dead queen ruin his future plans.

The dark figure in front of her stared at the body and he looked around as he saw someone coming.

Inutaisho and his son.

* * *

"Mama!" cried a five year old Inuyasha as he saw that his mother's body wasn't moving and from that point, would never move again. Inuyasha sniffled and hugged his mother. "Chichi-ue?"

Inutaisho looked down on his son's innocent, large, twinkling amber eyes with sympathy. He bent down and patted his son on the head. "Yes my son?"

Inuyasha wiped a tear away from his eyes. "Will mama wake up soon?"

The question started the King. He sighed and shook his head solumnly. Inuyasha started wailing and hugged his father.

An 13 year old boy walked up from behind them.

"Chichi-ue." he whispered. "Is she--?"

The King slowly nodded as a sob was caught in his throat.

"But - how?" asked the boy.

"I do not know." said Inutaisho. "We found her like this." he gestured to the stabbed woman lying in front of them. Her long black hair hung over her eyes that were staring blankly at the sky. They looked like pale brown glass balls.

The boy leaned down and examined the body. "Mother." he murmured reaching forward and picking up the lifeless hand and putting it on his own. "Who did this to you?"

Inutaisho hugged his second son. "We may never know." he turned himself to face him. "Sesshomaru, do you promise to always be there for your brother?"

The question surprised Sesshomaru. He had never really cared for that runt. He didn't hate him, but Inuyasha was always a pain to be around. But in a crisis like this, he felt as if he didn't have a choice.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai. Inuyasha will always be safe as long as he has me."

Inuyasha looked up at his older brother with watering eyes. "Sesshomaru nii-chan, do you mean that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled his brother close to him. "Hai Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sniffled. "Mon? Arrigatou nei." he smiled a bit.

Inutaisho smiled. He was glad that they were getting along. Because they would have to rely on eachother for a long time. Because he knew his time was coming soon - and would have to take care of his children and protect them.

"Stop crying you silly little hanyou." Sesshomaru said being hyprocritc, as he felt hot tears run down his face as well.

Mother, he thought. I will avenge you. But for now I have to take care of Inuyasha. Your death has changed his life and I have to help him life through it.

"Stop crying." Sesshomaru snapped as he lifted his hand up and wipped away his own tears. He widend his eyes as he saw that Inuyasha's soft, silver hair was drenched in blood.

His mother's blood.

Sesshomaru looked over at his own hair. There also was blood.

He looked back down on his brother, with his arms tightly around him.

How long will you be crying? He wondered. Now that mother is gone, she can't ward away the nightmares of death and murder. She won't be able to hug and kiss you anymore. She won't be able to love you.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a sympathectic glance.

"Be strong." he whispered. "Be optimistic."

Inuyasha pulled away. "What's op-ta-mis-tic?" he asked, trying to sound out the letters while sniffling.

Sesshomaru laughed. He lightly pinched his brother's chubby cheek. "It means always looking on the good side. The glass is always half full, ne?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Hai! We'll be optimistic forever!"

Sesshomaru sighed. Will you Inuyasha? Will you ever get over your mother's death?

Inuyasha screamed as he saw his mother's coffin lower into the ground. Sesshomaru held him back as he tried to run forward and make them stop.

"No!" he screamed. "Mama! Bia de nii-chan!! Let me go!"

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha towards him and covered his eyes.

"Nani!?" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru felt on his hand that he was crying. "I want to help mother!! They're getting rid of her!"

Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But we can't do a thing to bring her back.

* * *

It was a week after their mother's funeral. Sesshomaru wondered around the castle often since then. He knew everyone turn, every wall. Inutaisho was working a lot with his papers and Inuyasha just kept into his room.

While Sesshomaru walked through the castle like he always did, he stopped in front of a large mirror. He turned towards it and stared at his own reflection.

He looked horrible. His small amber eyes were wide and filled with fear. Fear for Inuyasha was his guess. And his bottom lip was caked with blood. From chewing it? He didn't know. His long silver hair still had the slight scent of blood in it. But was that scent real? Or was it his imagination? He stared at his thin features and the two purple stripes on each side of his face.

Sesshomaru was a full youkai. Inuyasha was only han youkai - a hanyou. He had always teased his brother for it. Always teased his and always made him cry. He never thought on it. But now he did.

Inuyasha's hanyou form makes him original. Mother blessed him with that gift. Not cursed him. Inuyasha always wanted to be like his brother. Sesshomaru had caught Inuyasha smearing purple ink on his cheeks. Sesshomaru felt sorry for the little hanyou.

He shook his head.

Stop these thoughts, he scolded himself. They're only making you weak. You have to be stronger from now on. You can't let anything bring you down. You're independant. This is the optimistic part of your mother's death. She made you stronger. And someday you'll avenge her.

He nodded and circled the castle a few more times. He felt his legs grow heavy, then headed back into his own chamber.

He stopped as he came by Inuyasha's room. He heard a soft sobbing. Inuyasha hadn't shed tears since the funeral. So why was he starting now? Sesshomaru had decided to go and comfort Inuyasha.

He walked up to the door and slowly opened it, not letting Inuyasha see. And it worked. He hadn't noticed the door opening. His eyes were focused on something else.

Sesshomaru burst into the room.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled. Inuyasha gasped as he spun around and saw his older brother.

"Nii-chan...." Inuyasha said, hiding something behind his back. Sesshomaru walked closer to him.

"Inuyasha - what are you doing with that knife?!"

* * *

Me: So what did you think? Was it good? I hope you liked it. Well that's obvious isn't that? -.- oh well. Please R&R!!

Inuyasha: nuh uh!! You're not going anywhere?

Me: (at the door) (turns head) Mhmm?

Inuyasha: Ahem. What was with this chapter?

Me: (whistles) hehe find out next chapter love!

Inuyasha: o.o I don't like the sounds of that.


	2. A Youkai's Love, Being Optimistic

Brotherly Love

Chapter Two

A Youkai's Love, Being Optimistic

* * *

Inuyasha backed away with his hands behind his back. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He moved back until he felt his back hit the wall.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, moving forward very slowly, being careful not to arrigate the child. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" stammered the hanyou child. He screamed as he pulled his hands away. Sesshomaru's brain immediantly registered the scent of blood. He looked on the floor and saw a long carving knife drop of the floor letting out a 'cling' as it contacted with the marble floor.

Inuyasha put his blood cutted finger into his mouth. He didn't want Sesshomaru to see anything. But the scent of blood clouded his nose and he was only a hanyou, so how strong would the scent be to his full youkai brother?

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Inuyasha. The 13 year old teenager youkai bent down to pick up the knife and saw that a stream of blood trickled down the handle onto his own fingers. He held the knife lightly in his hands.

"What were you planning to do with this? Inuyasha?" he asked softly, but sharply.

Inuyasha gasped and choked on a sob, then in a blink of an eye, he turned around towards the door and started to run. Sesshomaru's cheek twitched.

"Inuyasha!" He snapped as he leapt forward and chased after him. Inuyasha was only five years old. Sesshomaru was of course fast then he was. He pulled his brother back by the collar and dragged him back into the room.

The hanyou's bottom lip started to quiver. He let out a wailing cry as he ran forward and hugged his older brother. Sesshomaru looked down on his younger brother.

"Why Inuyasha?" he asked. "Why did you try to commit suicide?"

"I miss her!" Inuyasha said, spilling out the held back tears of a week. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and chuckled deeply. He bent forward in front of his brother and wiped his tears away, but new ones took their place.

"What happened to being optimistic Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha sniffled as his eyes burned through his brother's.

"I-I can't!" the young hanyou cried. "It's hard. I can't forget about Mama."

Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk. "Inuyasha, you don't have to forget about mother to be happy. Thinking about her death is what is making you vulnerable. Think about the happy days and some day when you need it the most, the memories will give you power."

"P-power?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a warm smile before nodding. "Inuyasha, tell me this."

In response, the young hanyou looked up at his brother with a questionable expression.

"What do you think of your hanyou form?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and hmphed. Sesshomaru knew how much he hated being a hanyou. He plopped his bottom onto the cold floor and faced away stubbornly.

Sesshomaru slipped his hands under Inuyasha's arms and carried him up. He could tell Inuyasha had lost weight for his eating habbites were varied since his mother's death. He held his brother in his arms and gently stroked his hair.

"Inuyasha, realize this." he said softly. "Mother blessed you with han blood. You shouldn't dispise her action."

"But nii-chan." Inuyasha started. Sesshomaru cupped his hand over his brother's mouth in order to prevent him from inturrupting.

"You are an original. Being like me might make you happy physically, but not mentally. I want you to know that I love you as a hanyou."

Inuyasha widened his already large eyes. Sesshomaru just said he had loved him. His brother was usually cold to him, and if not, he would always tease him, especially for being a hanyou.

Now that Inuyasha realized it, Sesshomaru had paused his insults for a few months. But he just told Inuyasha that he loved him. No matter how nice Sesshomaru had sometimes been to Inuyasha, he would never say anything so daring so boldly.

"And you know as well as I do that mother loved you as a hanyou. And father loves you as a hanyou. You know if you were to become a full youkai, you would have to compete with me?" Sesshomaru said, embracing Inuyasha's tiny body. Inuyasha gave a slight nod. He tried to move his jaw, but his tears had dried, making his cheek sticky and glued his skin together.

"And you know I'd always win." Sesshomaru teased with a small grin as he gave his brother a noogie.

"Biaaa!!" Inuyasha laughed as he tugged on his brother's long, smooth, glossy silver hair. Sesshomaru let out a playful grunt as he pulled on Inuyasha's small ears. He knew it always irritated his little brother.

Sesshomaru smiled as he set his brother back on the ground. Inuyasha's large amber eyes gazed up at Sesshomaru and gave him a happy smile.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his brother and admired his work. He had made Inuyasha happy now.

"Gomen ne." Inuyasha said quietly. "For making you worry."

Sesshomaru's fingers played with his brother's silver hair. "It's alright. We're optimistic now, ne?" Inuyasha closed his eyes as he gave a nod. "But...." Sesshomaru looked at his brother's splintered finger. "Dai jou veu?"

"Hai brother!"

"That's good." Sesshomaru said. "Now get some rest. You look tired."

Inuyasha nodded as he hugged his brother again, then hopped into bed as Sesshomaru tucked him in and lightly kissed his brother on the forehead as he walked out the door.

I almost lost you Inuyasha, he thought sadly. I don't want you to worry me ever again. Okay? He scolded himself for being so stupid. Inuyasha couldn't read his thoughts. But he was worried for Inuyasha. Very worried....

* * *

It's been a year since the Queen's death. Inutaisho never remarried. He could never replace a woman such as she, who left a scar of love in his heart. A scar that would never heal.

Inutaisho was spending more time with his sons. But as Sesshomaru grew to be 14, he started to slip away from his family, but still being loyal to his members. But now that he was older and more self regardant, he tended to spend more time on his own, just lying on his bed thinking.

One day when Inutaisho was called for a meeting with his castle crew, Inuyasha wandered outside the castle grounds alone.

He walked around in the forest not too far away from the castle. The forest was said to be enchanted with a curse. Inuyasha didn't believe in nonsence. His comman sence was pretty good for a six year old. When his mother died, his brain didn't mature as much as a normal six year old child. Inuyasha was more of a stubborn brat now then he ever was.

The hanyou walked around and admired the scenary. The scent of fresh grass sprinkled with water and flowers that bloomed everywhere. A squirrel ran in front of Inuyasha to pick up an accorn and Inuyasha laughed.

He heard a soft sobbing as he walked around. He turned around and led himself deeper into the forest where the sound had come from. He pushed away the loose shaggy branches from a low tree and saw a girl.

She was....a girl! Inuyasha didn't like girls. They had cooties after all. And she was a peasent. A poor one judging by the rags she wore. But something about her seemed different from the other girls Inuyasha had met.

He lifted his head up and smelt the scent of blood. Inuyasha looked back down on the girl's ankle and saw that it was bleeding.

The girl stopped crying as she looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Please." she whispered, her voice dry. "Eskitei. My ankle. I can't get home."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he went over to the child and ripped off a part of his kimono and tightly wrapped it around her ankle, topping it off with a knot. The girl smiled at Inuyasha and gave him a hug. Inuyasha blushed.

"Arrigatou!" she cried. She got up and tested her ankle. She winced in pain as she found that she couldn't put weight on it. She let out a small cry as she toppled over. Inuyasha caught her by the arm and they sat back down again. The girl took the basket she was carrying and offered the contents to Inuyasha. Inuyasha peered in and saw freshly picked berries.

He reached in and picked a berry out and popped it into his mouth and slow started to chew. A small spread over his thin lips.

"This is yummy!" he exclaimed as he helped himself to more. He stopped and looked back at the girl. "My name is Inuyasha!" he said.

The girl smiled. "Konnichiwa Inuyasha!" she gasped. "You are Inutaisho's son, ne?"

Inuyasha nodded proudly. "What is your name?"

"Atashi?" Inuyasha nodded.

The girl shyly fiddled with her hair before answering.

"Atashi wa Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

Me: So? Did you like it? I'll be putting more fluff in it later. My faggot sister demands the computer now. So I'll be murdering her later. I hoped you guys liked it. Please R&R!


	3. The Unexpected Engagement

Brotherly Love

Chapter Three

The Unexpected Engagement

#%#%#%

Me: Does anyone have any IDEA how much I've written since my account was so called "locked"? -.- A lot? Here's the chapter for my story that isn't even up yet.

#%#%#%

Inutaisho knocked on the door. He fidgited with his fingers. Why had he been called to a meeting so suddenly?

The door creaked as it swung open. Inside, there were his castle men. They invited him in and Inutaisho took a seat at a round table.

The room was dark while a heavy silence hung over the room. This made Inutaisho even more nervous. He broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Qin win, why have you called me for a meeting today in such short notice?" he thought of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was in his room like usual and Inuyasha had wondered outside the castle doing who-knows-what.

A faint light flickered on and Inutaisho looked across the table and saw a man. The man had a stern, long bony face. He had small droopy eyes and a mouth curved into a frown. Deep wrinkles were inbedded all over his face.

Inutaisho took in a deep breath as he wiped sweat off his forhead. He tried to keep his cool as he realized that he reconized the name.

Hirotaka Ogata.

He sneered at the man remembering times many years ago that he didn't want to lay his finger on.

"Hello Inutaisho-sama." Ogata said softly.

"Ogata-saama." Inutaisho said coldly.

"So how have you been doing lately? How many years has it been? I remember when you first showed up at my door step with the child and--"

"Shut your mouth!" Inutaisho yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk.

But Ogata didn't listen. "You asked me to borrow my healing elixer. As I recall, you still owe me a favor."

Inutaisho took in a deep breath. "Hai." he said bitterly.

Ogata smiled, showing jagged, yellow teeth. "The child was dying. Your second heir. You begged and begged. The child cried. It was pitiful to see and--"

Inutaisho stood up and stared at Ogata with a look of hatred that burned in his eyes.

"What is it you request Ogata-SAMA?" Inutaisho said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes." Ogata fiddled with his fingers. "Do you remember that day, when you entered my house?"

Inutaisho clenched his fist. Of course he did! How dare that bastard make him remember the horrible memories of the day he had almost lost Inuyasha?

He merely nodded, gazing back at the man.

"And I believe you might remember my wife, who craddled a baby in her arms. A baby girl named....Kikyou?" he asked slyly.

Inutaisho stared at the ground and nodded.

Ogata snickered. "Kikyou has grown up to be a girl now. And when she is older, she will need a fine husband with high standards."

Inutaisho widened his eyes. He stared Ogata in the eye. "You mean to say...."

Ogata firmly nodded. "That's correct Inutaisho-sama. I want Inuyasha and Kikyou to be wed in the future. This is the return favor that you owe me for saving your child. Or should I say - my future son-in-law?"

Inutaisho gritted his teeth. So this was what he wanted. To have control of Inuyasha's life. But if it weren't for him, Inuyasha would not be alive. He had to do it, for his sake, and for Inuyasha's. He shot out his arm like a gun and hesitantly held out his hand.

Ogata smirked as he took the hand and shook it.

"I'm glad we have a deal."

#%#%#%

The girl who went by the name Kagome stood up. "Arrigatou!" she said again. She bowed and leaned on the stick Inuyasha and found for her.

Inuyasha blushed as the girl hugged him again. She bent down to pick up her basket and offered the rest of the berries to the hanyou.

"Here you go!" she said smiling. Inuyasha smiled back as he took the basket that Kagome had offered.

"Oy Higurashi?" Inuyasha said shyly. Kagome turned around.

"Hai?"

"We should play together sometime." Inuyasha said. Kagome offered Inuyasha a cute smile.

"That would be fun Inuyasha-sama!" she said. Inuyasha blushed at the name. He felt he didn't deserve to be called 'Inuyasha-sama'.

"Call me Inuyasha." he said.

Kagome giggled. "I'll call you Inu-chan!"

Inuyasha fell down at such a ridiculous name. He got up and looked at Kagome. "uhh....Inuyasha would be fine."

"Okay Inuyasha!" she said happily. "And I'll bring my best friend too!"

Inuyasha nodded as he left the forest, waving good-bye too Kagome.

#%#%#%

Sesshomaru pulled his ear away from the wall.

So that's it. Inuyasha would be forced into marriage.

Of course Sesshomaru could hear them. His hearing was very sharp and it took over like a sixth sense, along with his smelling, it was like a seventh.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head.

I hope father won't break it to him at such an early age. I hope father waits before telling him such heartbreaking news.

If his father planned a future as such for him, it would not be so bad for Sesshomaru. For one, he would be expecting it and it would not come as a shock to him. For another, it is best for the Kingdom. When father retired, he would have to take over, and would need a female companion to rule along side with him.

He jerked his head up as he heard Inuyasha enter the hallway. He could hear the contacting of his bare feet on the marble floor. Sesshomaru poked his head out of the doorway and saw Inuyasha skipping towards Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned down to Inuyasha's level. "Why so happy brother?"

Inuyasha giggled. "I met a new friend!" he said happily.

"And who is that?"

Inuyasha grinned showing small fangs. "Her name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

Inuyasha nodded heavily. "Yup! And I think she's my only friend, besides you Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled Inuyasha close to him. A her. Was she just a friend? A companion? Or maybe more? How will this go well with his future? Father has already agreed for Inuyasha to marry another woman. What if....

The youkai snapped into reality when his younger brother poked him in the shoulder and gazed up at him with confused eyes. "Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Everything's fine Inuyasha."

So far, but what if your life twists up in the future?

#%#%#%

Inutaisho stomped out of the room. Hot anger boiled up inside of him as he went to his own chamber and slammed the door, causing the sound to echo through the hallways.

That bastard, he thought, surprised at his own cursing. How dare he take control of Inuyasha's life like that? How DARE he?!

He started to shake in rage as he forehead crinkled.

And Inuyasha. What will he think one he finds out that he's engaged to a woman he doesn't even know?!

Inutaisho sighed as he sat down at his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wiped away beads of sweat that had rolled down his cheeks and dripped from his chin.

But that Ogata. He saved Inuyasha's life when he was only an infant. But to demand a favor like this. It's barbaric!

Inutaisho closed his eyes and thought of that day....

#%#%#%

"Inuyasha!" Sakuma screamed as she gripped onto her small baby who wasn't breathing. "Oh no, no, no, no." she chanted. "This can't be." she turned to her husband. "What can we do? We HAVE to save Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open and climbed out of bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was only eight at the time. His younger brother was new to him. He walked over to where the sounds where coming from and peered through the door.

Inutaisho took in a deep breath. "I think I know what can save him. But it will be risky."

"What is it?!" Sakuma shrieked. "I'll do anything to save my baby!"

Inutaisho's eyes burned into Sakuma's.

"Ogata." was his mere reply. Sakuma's mouth dropped open.

"But will he do it?"

Inutaisho shrugged. "We can only find out. And we must hurry - Inuyasha has lost a lot of blood!" the wife nodded as they rushed towards a small town house.

At first the villagers were puzzled to see the King and Queen, so in high standerds for of their royalty, running about the streets of Harajuko. It was a strange sight. No question.

But no one stopped the couple to ask them what they were doing, it seemed that they were too busy to stop for anyone.

Sesshomaru was confused by this action. He continued to follow his parents, wondering where they had taken his little brother - and why.

Random eyes gazed at the Queen and King as they rushed to a small house and slammed on the door. It slowly creaked open and an old man's head peaked through. He gasped as he saw the King and Queen and stood out to bow.

"Sakuma-sama. Inutaisho-sama. May I ask the purpose of this visit?" asked the man with his voice sounded slightly conceited.

"Ogata." Inutaisho said firmly. "As I recall, you are owner of the special healing elixer, correct?" he sped through.

Ogata nodded, smirking. "And....?"

Inutaisho stepped into the house. "We need it for our child!"

The old man's face lit up. "Soh? I can offer it to your son, but the price will be dearly."

Inutaisho grunted. He was prepared for this. He pulled inside his pocket and grabbed out a bag of gold. He shoved it in Ogata's hands.

"Take it," he said. "Now heal our child!"

Ogata pushed the bag away. "it is not riches I desire."

"Then WHAT?!" shrieked Sakuma.

Ogata tapped his finger's together. "I request a simple favor."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at the man.

That was it? A favor? How could it be so simple?

"Name your wish." he mumbled.

Ogata tisked. "I will name my request when the time is right." he went inside the house and came back with a silver urn cupped in his hands. He gestured for the baby who had a steady stream of blood running from his nose and soaking the crisp white sheets wrapped around the fagile body. Then he called out a name.

"Kieko!" he yelled. A thin figure rushed towards Ogata with something in her hands. The figure was a woman. A beautiful woman with raven black hair that went up to her waste and small silver eyes. In her hands was a baby, even smaller than Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth. What was going on?

Ogata handed his wife the urn. "Do it." was all he said. The woman nodded. She gave the baby for Sakuma to old. She embraced the baby as if her own while spilling hot, salty tears.

Kieko was a miko (Me: Sorry if that sounded weird). She had strange magic powers that went beyond the average miko. She was a miko no hikari and used her purifying powers to heal. She was a kind soul, people were often confused on why she married such a cold, despitful man such as Ogata.

Kieko dipped her fingers in the magic urn. She spread a bitter-sweat smelling scream on her hands as she began to chant. She focused on the hanyou child as she smeared the cream over the child's face.

The child screamed. Kieko knew that the cream would burn the child's face. But at the moment the child screamed....

"INUYASHA!" Sakuma screamed. She handed Kieko's baby to Inutaisho as went over and hugged the breathing baby. The bleeding had stopped and even though the infant was crying in pain, he was a live.

"Domo Arrigatou." Sakuma said, bowing over and over again. "Domo arrigatou." she kept saying as if in a chant. Kieko smiled as she took back her baby from Inutaisho.

"It's fine." she said softly as she looked over at Ogata with a pleased smile spread over his face. She didn't know what he had said to the royal couple beforing making a deal to use the healing urn. Ogata was a greedy man, who always wanted something in return for a deed. Even though it was not his.

"Please come in." Kieko greeted, holding her baby in one arm and inviting her guests in with the other. Sakuma and Inutaisho walked in and sat down on a ragged courdaroy couch.

"I want to thank you so much." Inutaisho said calmly. "Because of you, our son is alive."

Kieko blushed. The King was thanking her. It was a great honor indeed.

But Ogata scowled. He whipped around and looked over at the window, for he thought he had heard something, but it seemed to be nothing, then he turned around to face everyone else.

Sesshomaru put a hand to his chest and felt his heart racing. That was close. Too close.

Ogata stared at Inutaisho. His expression screaming "remember you owe me a favor." Inutaisho nodded and glared at the balding man, who turned back.

Sakuma glanced over at the child Kieko was holding.

"What a beautiful baby girl." she said. She looked up at Kieko. "Have you named her yet?"

Kieko nodded.

"Hai, we named her Kikyou."

#%#%#%

Inutaisho punched the surface of the desk. If only he didn't go to Ogata. Inuyasha might have an actual love life. But if he didn't, Inuyasha might have died....

He thoughts were inturppted once he heard a soft tapping on his door.

"Come in." Inutaisho murmured.

The door slowly opened and a tall man stepped inside. He had dark looks with small, beady red eyes and long, wavy, black hair. He walked up to the King and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fret Inutaisho-sama." he said.

"I can't!" Inutaisho murmured. "That bastared is ruining everything!"

The man sighed. "Maybe in the future when Inuyasha meets the girl, he might like her."

Inutaisho's fists slammed into the desk.

"But what if he doesn't!?" he demanded. He stopped as he saw the startled look on the mans face and calmed down. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried...."

The man smirked. "Don't worry. As their godfather, your best man, your best friend I'll do all I can to see that the children live a happy future. I'll take good care of them."

Inutaisho's tomato red face turned pink, then back to a normal peachy colour.

"Thanks for you help," Inutaisho said. "Naraku."

#%#%#%

Me: o0o0o0o!! Sorry for the long chapter, but the flashback was a little long. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will have to wait until I can repost my chapters..but for now, I'm having fun writing this one! Hope you had fun reading it!


	4. Friends for Life

Brotherly Love

Chapter Four

Friends for Life

#%#%#%

Me: THANK GOD!! My block has been lifted! Thank you !! (bows) Hmm? Oh hahaha....well I hope you people enjoy this chapter....

#%#%#%

Naraku smirked and bowed. "Don't feel down Inutaisho-sama."

His smirk flipped upside down into a frown.

_The worst is only beginning...._

Inutaisho stood up.

"That's right." he said. "I have to talk to Inuyasha. I'll be back soon." he turned to the door and started to walk out.

"You're not going to tell him of the engagement now, are you?" Naraku asked.

Inutaisho shuddered. "Of course not. That would be foolish. Inuyasha's not prepared to get such information delivered to him. I'm going to tell him the day he turns 17. By then, it will sink in better."

Naraku frowned. "But what if Sakuma's attacker..?" he was cut short when Inutaisho growled under gritted teeth.

"That is what I fear most." he mumbled. "Not for me, but for Inuyasha. But I'm not giving in. I'm not giving up without a fight." he turned to Naraku and his expression softened. "They won't take me. I won't allow Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to go parentless."

Naraku nodded, unable to hide his surprised expression by the king's speech.

Inutaisho walked out the door, but glanced at Naraku one more time.

"I will be going now Naraku-sama." Inutaisho said finally as he left the room.

Naraku sat down at Inutaisho's desk and narrowed his dark eyes.

_Soh? Well I'll see that speech of yours is denied. _

#%#%#%

Inuyasha was startled as he heard his door being knocked.

"Inuyasha?" came a deep voice on the other side.

"Come in daddy." Inuyasha said in a light voice.

The door creaked open as Inutaisho slowly walked up to his son and pulled up a seat beside him.

"Inuyasha, I have some good news for you."

Sesshomaru pressed his ear up against the wall.

Was his father _really _going to tell Inuyasha about his engagement? Would Inuyasha be ready?

Sesshomaru shook his head.

_No, father's not like that. He's going to wait. And I'm going to ask him. I'll ask him myself to cough the truth out of him._

"Good news?" Inuyasha peeped.

Inutaisho nodded and offered his son a warm smile. "It seems you might have some new friends by the end of the week."

Inuyasha grinned. "Really father?"

Inutaisho nodded again. "Two friends actually. The first one is the son of one of my good friends. He's a monk who aids the castle people and drives out any unwanted spirits." Inutaisho lay back and scratched his head. "The young boys name is....Miroku. He's just a bit older than you, he's eight I believe."

Happy thought surrouned Inuyasha's head. He was going to meet a lot of people now!

"And the other child is the daughter of the taijiya leader that I've hired to destroy any demons that have been wandering around the castle. She's a cute girl. Her name is Sango. I believe you'll like her. But she's only five, so be nice to her."

Anger made Inutaisho's stomach tighten and he immediently regretted saying that. Inuyasha was to be wed to Kikyou. Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou. But what if that's not what Inuyasha wants? Inuyasha would be meeting Kikyou in a year. The King just wished that Kikyou would appeal to Inuyasha, and vise-versa.

Sesshomaru let go of the breath he had been holding it. He let out a loud _whoosh_ as the air seeped out of his mouth.

_So he didn't tell Inuyasha of Kikyou - yet._

His head snapped up as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head and saw Naraku.

"Well, well, well." Naraku said, eyeing the young youkai. "What have we got here? An evesdropper?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku, staring him down with an ice glare. He had never liked Naraku, But Naraku was always found in the castle, because he was father's best friend.

"I wasn't evesdropping." he said through gritted teeth.

Naraku smirked. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to your father's best friend? You should always respect your elders."

Sesshomaru returned the smirk. "I hope you aren't talking about yourself."

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru. "Watch that attitude Sesshomaru."

"I don't know what you're talking about Naraku." Sesshomaru said cooly.

"That's Naraku-_sama _to you." Naraku said icily.

Sesshomaru hmphed. "My attitude is my own, Naraku-_sama."_ he mocked.

Naraku bent down to eye Sesshomaru directly. "Listen runt. Watch that attitude. Or else someday it might get you in trouble."

Sesshomaru bent forward, his amber eyes burning into Naraku's.

"Is that a threat?" he whispered.

"Maybe." Naraku said coldly.

The door to Inuyasha's room swung open and Inutaisho was surprised to see his son and his best friend standing just outside of it.

Sesshomaru and Naraku stood up immediently.

"Inutaisho-sama." Naraku said, as he pulled Sesshomaru close to him. "I was just talking to your wonderful son. A pleasent boy he really is."

Sesshomaru sweat dropped.

_What a fake act. Father can't really fall for it, can he?_

Inutaisho gave a small smile. "That's wonderful Naraku." he said.

Naraku glanced over at Sesshomaru and they both eyed eachother with cold glares.

Once Inutaisho left, Seshomaru and Naraku faced each other, anger seething through their ears.

"Oh little Sesshomaru." Naraku said, containing his anger. "You know I am in control. I have more power than you, even though you are a prince."

Sesshomaru gave Naraku the coldest look. It even gave Naraku chills down his spine and made him want to turn away, but he stared at him back and Sesshomaru slowly moved his lips.

"We'll see."

That was all. Two words. _We'll see_.

Then both of them stomped off.

#%#%#%

Inuyasha the next day wondered outside the castle looking for Kagome Higurashi, the kind little girl in which he had helped not long ago.

He smiled as he saw Kagome along with another boy that looked about his age.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called waving towards him. Inuyasha ran along the river bank and stopped in front of Kagome. He looked over at the other boy with dark, long hair held up in a high pony tail with armor over his body and a headband. Inuyasha immediently picked up the scent of a wolf.

"Inuyasha this is my best buddy Kouga!!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kouga, this is my new friend Inuyasha!"

Kouga stepped up and cleared his throat. "Hi Inuyasha." he said softly, not taking his deep blue eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Hi Kouga." Inuyasha said in the same tone, and him and Kouga both stared each other down. It could have been a rivalry that started then and there.

"Okay Kouga-kun, okay Inuyasha! What do you want to do now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped glaring at each other and looked over at Kagome and they both shrugged.

Kagome stared at the sky, and then she started jumping up and down. "I know!" she said. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek!"

After thinking for a while Inuyasha and Kouga _finally_ agreed.

"NOT IT!" Inuyasha and Kouga screamed at the same time. Kagome crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aww _I'm_ it!" she moaned. She closed her eyes and started muttering to herself. "I'm counting to ten! So hurry up!" she said happily.

Inuyasha and Kouga glared at eachother again and the two of them automatically started jumping around the forest to find a hiding spot.

"I was here first!" Inuyasha said, his cheek being pushed against bu Kouga's foot as they were both squished in a hallow tree.

"No way inu-koro I was here first!"

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha demanded as he eyes Kouga down.

"I called you inu-koro you mutt!" Kouga yelled as he pushed his foot down harder.

"That's inu-koro-_sama_ to you!" Inuyasha replied as he elbowed Kouga in the stomach and Kouga let out a barf sound.

"Get out!" Inuyasha hissed as he pushed Kouga out of the hollow spot of the tree. Kouga landed on his face and jumped to his feet immediently.

"You get out inu-koro!" Kouga said jumping back into the tree and Inuyasha and Kouga both had their feets on the other youkai's cheeks.

"Make me!" Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue.

"No you nasty koro!" Kouga said, pulling down the skin underneith his eye.

"Stupid mutt!" Inuyasha responded.

Kagome burst infront of the tree and Inuyasha and Kouga both screamed as they scrambled out of the tree and landed on their faces.

"I found you!" Kagome laughed as she saw that Inuyasha and Kouga's faces were planted in the ground. "One of you has to be it!"

Inuyasha and Kouga jumped back to their feet.

"Not it!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha and Kouga both leaned down and stared each other in the eye. They both held out their hands into fists, then made a shape.

They both held out rock. They tried again. This time paper. They tried again and this time was scissors. Kouga's eyes flashed as they did it again, Inuyasha doing rock, starting the pattern again, but Kouga used paper.

Inuyasha gasped as he was stabbed and glared Kouga down. Kouga grinned as he walked over to Kagome and stuck out his tongue at him.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as he stomped the ground.

"One! Two! Three!" and then he heard Kagome and Kouga scramble off.

Once Inuyasha was done counting, he sniffed the air and tracked Kouga's strong _mutt_ scent. He ran off in the direction he though the scent was coming from.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a sound. Kouga and Kagome giggling. They were probably hiding in the most obvious spot.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and the small hanyou looked around in the bushes, checked the branches of a tree, and checked more and more.

The six year old hanyou was about to give up hope as he heard Kagome giggle again. Inuyasha leaned over into a bush, being careful not to make any sounds as he pushed the leaves away from his view.

He slapped a hand over his mouth as he saw Kouga lean forward - and plant a big sloppy kiss on Kagome's cheek.

#%#%#%

Me: Hahaha! It's the war of children! Keep note that Inuyasha is six years old now, and Kouga is seven and Kagome is four. So they're all young. I'm not sure about the ages of Miroku and Sango, but here what I was told off of a website. Inuyasha: 17. Kouga: 18. Sango:16. Kagome: 15. Sessy: 23. Miroku: 20. So you do the math.

P.S. Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. How the Hentai found his ways

Brotherly Love

Chapter Five

How the hentai found his ways

#%#%#%

Inuyasha shook his head as he watched the diguisting scene. He smiled and screamed, "I FOUND YOU!!" and laughed his head off, clutching his sides and Kouga spit on Kagome's cheek in alarm and Kagome uttered a cry of surprise once she felt warm siliva on her cheek. They both turned to Inuyasha and blushed.

The hanyou chuckled. "You guys were easy to find!" he looked at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly setting. "I have to go home now." he said disapointed.

Kagome nodded. "I have to go home too." she got up and waved goodbye to her two friends. "Goodbye Inuyasha! Goodbye Kouga-kun!" and then she skipped home.

"Kouga-_kun_." Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're best buddies." Kouga responded, sticking out his tongue. "She's only met you."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Oy, what about us?"

Kouga stopped as the seven year old wolf youkai scratched his chin. "I guess we could be friends too."

Inuyasha gave a small smile. "Okay Kouga."

"Okay inu-koro." Kouga slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean Inuyasha."

They both held out their hands and took a long shake.

#%#%#%

Sesshomaru sighed. He had thought to himself over and over again in his mind - all thought about his mother's death.

He had been trying to solve the puzzle, not too long after she had died. But a year had passed -he had nothing.

_Did mother have any enemies?_ He asked himself. _No, she was one of the most loved woman in all the country._

_So why did someone murder her?_

Sesshomaru shook his head. _I have to start from the beginning._

He had remembered Ogata. Did he have a motive to kill her mother?

Yes, he did. He knew Sakuma would never let Inuyasha marry Kikyou. Never ever. Ogata knew that Inutaisho had a weakness, and that he was a man of his word.

But what if Ogata did murder Sakuma? It wasn't even too long after her death when he announced his request.

Sesshomaru looked into his drawers and pulled out a note book. He pulled his hair behind his ears, then started scribbling what he had learned from his reflecting.

#%#%#%

Inuyasha jumped up and down, "I can't wait! I can't wait!" he chanted over and over again.

His father gave him a warm smile. "Be patient Inuyasha. They'll be here soon." he jerked his head up once he heard a knocking on his chamber. He grinned at Inuyasha and he opened the door and four people stood at the door.

One was a tall man, big and brawny with a strange suit on. A gas mask hung from his neck. Beside him was another man, a little shorter dressed in long heavy dark robes with some sort of a staff in his hands.

In front of them were two children. One was a small girl with her hair held highly in a pony tail and the other one was a boy, slightly taller than the girl with black hair in a small pony tail.

Inuyasha suddenly felt shy. He looked over at his father and tugged on his hand. Inutaisho didn't respond to the gesture, instead he walked over to the two men and they shared a conversation.

"Cute child." said the man in the weird outfit. "He looks just like you."

Inutaisho nodded. "Come say hello Inuyasha." the hanyou nodded slightly then waddled over and bowed slightly, as well as the other kids. "This one is Miroku." said the King pointing to the boy. "And this is Sango." he said pointing to the girl.

"So, where is Sesshomaru?" asked the man who appeared to be Miroku's father.

Inutaisho sighed. "Sesshomaru likes his privacy. I thought I'd leave him alone."

_I don't see much of Sesshomaru any more. I'll have to make a date with him. We can go behind the castle to that old pond where we caught all those cat fish._

The king snapped back in to reality. "Okay Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku. Why don't you three go out or around the castle to play? Get to know eachother while me and your dad's talk."

The three children nodded as they went back to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha thought it would be easier to start a conversation, but it appeared that the three of them were all strangers to eachother.

"How are you?" Miroku said after a long silence. Inuyasha nodded.

"Good, Miroku." Inuyasha responded, relieved a conversation was finally starting. He leaned over to Miroku. _"Why are you with her? Girls have cooties_."

Miroku giggled and looked over at Sango who was staring at her shuffling feet. Then Miroku and Inuyasha slowly started to scoot away. Sango looked over at them and crossed her arms stubbornly as if offended.

"I'm six." Inuyasha whispered, not letting Sango hear.

"I'm eight." Miroku replied. He gestured to Sango. "But she's only five."

Inuyasha giggled, and Sango gave him another glare. Then Inuyasha and Miroku got into another conversation, offending Sango all the way, but she didn't give in. She made a big pout and crossed her arms while facing away, not letting them bring her down.

"Oy Miroku." Inuyasha said, talking at a normal volume. "Do you want to go by the old pond and catch some frogs."

"Yeah!" Miroku exclaimed. He looked over at Sango. "We can't bring her because girls are afraid of frogs!" he and Inuyasha shared a good laugh while exiting the door.

"Wait."

They both stopped at the doorway and turned around to see Sango at her feet. That was the first time they heard her talk. Sango ran towards them.

"I want to go catch frogs too." she said shyly.

Miroku and Inuyasha thought for a while. "Okay." the hanyou finally said and the three of them headed out, journying behind the large castle to a small pond. The water was crisp clear and there were visable fish swimming in the pond and power pink lilly-pads floated atop of the still, unmoving surface. Then sudden ripples came across the surface as a frog hopped onto a lilly-pad.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He sniffed the air. He thought he had picked up a familiar scent. Very familiar. But it was so faint. He shrugged and decided that it was nothing.

"There's one!" Miroku cried pointing to it. He instantly dived at it, making a large splash in the water. When the waves cleared out, he was sitting down in the water with the frog croaking on his head. Miroku grabbed it right away, not letting his fall be in vain. "I got one! I got one!" he showed it too Inuyasha and just for laughs, stuck it in Sango's face expecting her to scream. But her action surprised him.

"Cool!" Sango exclaimed and she scatched the slimy frog from Miroku's hands.

"Hey!" he cried. "I sacrificed myself to catch that!"

"Okay." Sango said, handing the frog back. "Let's go catch more!"

So the three kids went around to pond to look for frogs. Sango let a cry as she saw one and bent down to get it. Miroku grinned as he saw another frog by her feet. Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't spot any frogs yet.

Miroku went to grab the frog my Sango's feet, but he slipped and grabbed her ass instead. Sango let out a cry of protest. She turned around and her and Inuyasha gave Miroku an unpleasent stare. Miroku blushed.

"Sorry." he said, "I tripped and I was aiming for the frog."

Sango didn't respond, but stared at him wide-eyed. "I think I should go home now." she said. She handed her frog to Inuyasha. "Here." she said, then turned around and waved to them. "Goodbye Inuyasha and..Miroku.." she said, pausing before saying his name, then blushing again and she ran off - very fast too.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She's not that cootish for a girl."

_But Kagome is._ Inuyasha thought with a giggle. _She let Kouga kiss her! Ewww!!_

But for some reason, Inuyasha felt a little disapointed inside for watching that scene.

Miroku agreed. "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

He turned to Miroku. "We should go too." he said as he started walking back to the castle without him. Miroku nodded, but before going he stopped and stared at his hands.

"That felt good."

#%#%#%

Me: INU-GAMI-SAMA!! YAYY!! That's my favourite word now!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, kinda boring, but funny how Miroku's lechary origin started! It's a little short in my opinion, oh well. Please R&R!!


	6. The Mindpuzzling Mystery

Brotherly Love

Chapter Six

A Mind Puzzling Mystery

#%#%#%

Miroku: Was the last chapter how I really found how to..

Sango: Hentai! (hist Miroku on the head)

Miroku: I guess so.

Me: o.o I don't know I made it up. But it makes sense.

Inuyasha: That he mistaked her butt for a frog?

Sango: NANI? (hits Inuyasha on the head)

Me: NO!! My Inu-gami-sama! (hops in Inuyasha's arm)

Miroku: Oh Sango, we must go looking frogs more often.

Sango: Yeah right.

#%#%#%

Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut and clamped a hand over his ears. Inuyasha was making such a commotion! Him and his new friends Miroku and Sango.

_I think father said they were having a sleepover tonight. Fuck! They'll make a racket throughout the whole night! And I doubt Inuyasha will sleep at all. I need the most concentration that I can get...._

The youkai stared down at his notebook. He gazed at the smooth _blank_ pages. He groaned. Solving this mystery was going to be hard.

He thought for a moment, balencing his pencil between his top lip and nose. His eyes rolled around his head. Then he thought of something, and immediently started scribbling down his thoughts.

_**Day One:**_

_Mother didn't have any known enemies. There wasn't a large motive for _anyone_ to kill her. The only kind of person who could was someone who wouldn't appove to mother's stubborness, or secretly despised her._

_So was there any connection in the actual _day_ she was murdered on? Or was it random?_

_Did mother know any deadly secrets? Or could it have been suicide?_

Sesshomaru crossed out the suicide part. Of course it wasn't. His mother was _happy_ being with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Especially happy to be with her husband, Inutaisho. It wasn't suicide. It was pure murder.

_Lists of reasons on why_ _anyone would kill mother:_

_1. A hidden hatred_

_2. Some sort of past betrayel_

_3. Someone who didn't get along with mother._

_4. Someone was jealous of her._

_5. Mother knew a secret._

Sesshomaru looked over at the last part. What kind of secret would his mother know? He was about to cross out the last part, but held himself back. He chuckled to himself.

Since when was Sesshomaru a detective? But he narrowed his eyes.

There is some weird connection to mother's murder. It wasn't an average assisnation. He could _feel_ it. Something abnormal. Something that needed to be solved.

He ruffled his hair. But it was so _hard._ Whoever really did kill her, obvoiusly didn't want to be known and kept himself in hiding.

**_Lists of suspeects:_**

_1. **Hirotaka Ogata**: Everyone knew mother was a subborn mule. Especially Ogata. Mother usually got her way, and the time for him to request the wedding would have to be announced sometime soon. Mother wouldn't approve of the girl and suddenly being forced to wed - just because an old hag told him it was to be told. The queen has power, she's not just a companion to the king. She could stop it from being happened. But father on the other hand would have to go by it. He has a reputation as a man. And a man always sticks to his word. Ogata would have to kill Sakuma, so her opinion would not be voiced. Hirotaka is definally a suspect._

_2..........._

Sesshomaru scratched his head. Who else could have been a suspect. Ogata had been the strong one. He sighed as he unsurely of himself wrote the next thing down.

2. **_A stranger of the kingdom_**

Now the youkai knew it sounded stupid, but he wrote his next thoughts down.

2. _**A stranger of the kingdom: **Sounds unlikly, but if that's the case, that's what that person would want us to think. They would want us to think: _Why would someone of the kingdom Sakuma ruled turn their back against her and go and kill her? _In the end, it sounds very likly. Could it be jealously? Desire for riches? It could have been a kidnapping at first, but Sakuma, as stubborn as she is could have been bothersome to the kidnapper, and they could have killed her from there. But if it _was_ a kidnapping with a wanting for money and gold, wouldn't there be a ransom note left behind?_

Sesshomaru sighed. This was hard. Another thought popped into his head and he quickly wrote it down before forgetting it.

_**Side Note: **It _might_ have been an acciendet, the whole stabbing thing. But the chances of that are very slim. How could it have been an accident for mother to get stabbed eight times? Mother's body looked very mangled after that. I hardly reconized her. Could someone have mistaken her after the first few stabs and finished it off? Or could someone have killed the wrong person? How could they mistake someone else for a queen? It seeming like an accident it very unlikely._

The 14 year old boy looked over his notes and was quite proud of himself. But if he was going to solve this mystery, then his hand would be dead by the time all the evidence was covered. He sighed.

**_3. Someone of the castle crew_**: _Someone could have been staying at the castle the whole time, pretending to protect and serve the king and queen, when all this time he had been plotting behind their backs. This seems likely. But why now? Why after all of these years? All of the castle guards, etc, were people the queen and king had known for years, as well as Sesshomaru. So why now? Were they planning to wait a few years to gain trust? The castle hasn't had any new applicants for many years now. Even people new to the team - such as the little girl Sango's dad - the taijiya - and Miroku's father - the houshi - have known father for years, and he had just hired them now for jobs. The children seem too innocent to be raised by murderers. But it's possible someone _else_ in the castle had killed Sakuma. If that is so, then Inutaisho is next...._

Sesshomaru's spine snapped up as he heard the door knock.

_Holy shit. _He thought. That scared him half to death.

"Come in." he said in a shaky voice. He turned his head towards the door as slowly creaked open and Inutaisho stood at the door way. The king smiled as he walked over to Sesshomaru, but before sitting down beside him at his desk, he awkwardly looked at the note book full of words that were too far from a distance for him to see.

"Oh Sesshomaru, what's that?" he asked, pointing towards the book.

Sesshomaur widened his eyes and he shut the book quickly. He didn't want his father to know that he was trying to figure out the mystery. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed. Inutaisho would say that whoever killed Sakuma would come after himself if he had ever come close to the truth.

_I can't tell anyone._ He decided. _Not even Inuyasha. Not even my father._

Inutaisho had a puzzle look on his face. Sesshomaru blushed. "It's my....diary." he said thinking to himself.

"I didn't know you kept a diary." the King said, pulling up a chair beside his son.

"I just started it." Sesshomaru said blushing. The pink cirlces on his cheek faded. "So father, what did you come here for?"

Inutaisho cleared his throat. "You know Sesshomaru, I feel that I haven't seen you in the longest time."

"I've been here all along father."

"That's not what I meant." said the king. "I haven't been spending time with you a lot for a few monthes now. I want to spend more time with you now that you mother has....departed from us."

Sesshomaru stroked the spine of the notebook.. "We spend time together."

Inutaisho shrugged."I just thought if you wanted we could go fishing. You, me and Naraku. It will be fun. He wants to spend some time with you too. And I figure you need some fresh air, always being cooped up in your room everyday."

The fourteen year old youkai nodded slightly, then widened his eyes.

_Naraku._

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly. "That sounds great dad, but I just want you and me. A father son activity right? Just you and me, fishing, ..without..Naraku? Maybe someother time with him."

Inutaisho gave a weak smile and nodded. "Great Sesshomaru. How about tomorrow? I hear the weather should be very nice. And early, so you can see the fish jumping out of the water."

"Hai father. It will be great."

"That's good." Inutaisho waved his son goodbye and left the room.

Sesshomaru immediently opened his note book and right away wrote down:

_4. **Naraku**:_

Sesshomaru banged his head on the desk. Now how could Naraku be a suspect? He tugged at his hair. The sounds Inuyasha was making in the room beside him were driving him crazy. He could hear Sango screaming. The boys were probably teasing her.

_Back to buisness._ He thought.

_Naraku. Naraku, Naraku, Naraku._

Did he only think of him as a suspect because he didn't like him personally?

_Yes._ Sesshomaru thought bitterly. As much as he hated to admit it, that was the reason. How would Naraku relate to Sakuma's death, and_ why?_ But Naraku seemed so damned! He just _wished_ that he was the one who killed their mother. That way he would never be able to see his ugly face ever again, and never hear from him again.

He looked over his notes again, then gasped.

_If that is so, then Inutaisho is next._

Sesshomaru widened his eyes.

_Someone wants both the king and queen gone. But why? It doesn't make sense. If father is murdered, Inuyasha and I will be protected 24/7. No baka would dare to come and kill us. So why then? They know that I'll just take the next place as king. They know that I don't need to be wed in order for me to rule. This is more confusing than I thought._

He quickly wrote his thoughts down from there.

_Sakuma's assin wants Inutaisho dead too. But that's where is complicates. For instance, I will take over the king's position, and Inuyasha and I will be overwatched day to day. Unless it's just a plan to make us suffer. Inutaisho must be protected from this point forward._

_But how can I explain this to dad and the castle crew? Dad wouldn't want me thinking such nonsense. He would be so mad. So what? What I can do to protect my father?_

The youkai gulped as he answered his own question.

_Nothing._

He heared Sango scream again.

_Jebus, why does Inuyasha always have to pick on girls?_

#%#%#%

"Get _away_ from me!" shrieked Sango as she threw a pillow in Miroku's face.

"_One _touch!" Miroku whined. "Please?!"

Sango shook her head vigerously. "You already had 28 touches!"

"One _more_?" Miroku asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"Nuh uh!" Sango screamed as she hid behind Inuyasha. "He's a gross man!" Inuyasha tossed his head back and laughed.

"Miroku!! Why are you touching girl's? They have cooties!"

"But I _like_ touching her!" Miroku protested. Inuyasha's face twisted.

"He's giving _me_ cooties!" Sango screamed as she chucked a flower pot at Miroku's head, knocking him unconcious. Sango and Inuyasha both looked over at the unconcious Miroku. Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Let's draw on his face!"

Inuyasha giggled and nodded furiously. "Yeah! I have some magic markers in my drawer!" he skipped towards his drawers and pulled about 20 different colours out of it and slammed it shut and went over to Sango. He passed her ten of the markers and they immediently started scribbling on Miroku's face.

"This one smells like oranges!" Sango yelped as she drew a small orange on Miroku's nose. Inuyasha laughed.

"Let's make him be a clown!" he suggested. Sango nodded happily as she coloured his eyes and Inuyasha started on his lips.

About five minutes later, they were done and both gathered around Miroku to look at their master piece.

It was one second. Two seconds. Three seconds....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Inuyasha and Sango burst out laughing while tears spilled out of their eyes and they both started rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

"Ho-hold o-on, hold on!" Inuyasha said, still wiping a tear from his eye. Sango didn't pay attention. She was still too busy laughing at Miroku's face.

Inuyasha finally managed to stop laughing and tried to put on a serious face for his father.

"Father?" he asked softly. Inutaisho gazed down at his son.

"Hai Inuyasha? Is there a problem?"

Inuyasha shook his head, trying not to burst into laughter again. "C-can I use the camera?"

Inutaisho bit his bottom lip. "Inuyasha, you know that the camera is a big and expensive thing. It will take hours before your photos come out."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll only take a few pictures!"

Inutaisho sighed. "Alright Inuyasha." he called for a servent to bring Inuyasha the camera. It felt heavy in Inuyasha's hands as he make his way back up the stairs - crooked as he walked - and went back into his room.

"I got it! I got it!" Inuyasha yelled to Sango, who was still particllay laughing. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. They both set up the camera which took a few minutes, but they were so eger to do it, they did it correct and fast.

"I wanna take it!" Sango said, stepping up behind the lens. She held onto the string fast and looked through the lens to see Miroku's painted on face. But before she pulled the string, she looked back at Inuyasha. "We should be in the picture too!" Inuyasha nodded smirking a little. He looked over at the dials and turned on one of them.

"Okay! Hurry! Hurry!" Inuyasha urged as he shoved Sango behind Miroku. Inuyasha held Miroku's body up while Sango gave him bunny ears.

"CHEESE!" They both shouted, giving off a big grin. THe flash came on, which caused the young monk to stir, but didn't wake up.

"What now?" asked Sango. Both the future taijiya and the hanyou thought for a second. Then Sango's head snapped up. "I know! Let's make him a girl now!'

Inuyasha giggled at the idea. "Yeah!" he said as Sango pulled out his pony tail band and put his hair into pigtails. Mean while, Inuyasha was cleaning Miroku's face.

After a few minutes, they started with Sango again doing the eyes, and Inuyahsa doing the lips. When they were finished, they did as so to keep their laughter in, not wanting to wake everybody up. Sango adjusted the camera again, then they took the picture. The flash woke the boy up. He looked over at his two companions. They're faces were scunched up with their hands slapped over their mouths.

"Is it morning already?" the eight year old boy asked, yawning. Sango and Inuyasha quickly shook their heads.

"You-took a nap." Sango said happily trying to cover up her giggles.

Miroku nodded and yawned again as he rubbed the large bump on his head and headed out of Inuyasha's room, through the hall way, and down the staircase to where Inutaisho was reading a book quietly to himself.

And that's when they heard the king scream.

#%#%#%

A dark shadowy figure looked around the room. The grand living room of the castle. He saw Inutaisho scream in surprise as he saw the little cross dresser monk. He saw him swing Miroku over the shoulder, and furiously carry him back to Inuyasha's room.

Then he smirked.

_Only a surprised to you my king. But the next scream will be of fear, and pain. It's something I like to call betrayel. But once it's over, you can tell me how it feels, I never know. Because I don't trust anyone. You got that? Not like you, who thinks everyone that surrounds you is your friend. No, I'm not like that. _

_But being like this will be your undoing. It's funny, you might as well call me a fortune teller. Because I predict a death. A tragic, painful, horrible death._

_Your death._

#%#%%#

Me: NEVER MODEL!! I swear, it was horrible! Not really modeling, but the picture taking!! Geez, the make-up was okay, but then again, it took like an hour, but it was way relaxing than the picture taking. My photographer kept us there for about 4 hours. He make me put on this long white shirt, just above my knees, and made me take the sleeve off to show my bare shoulder. AFTER that, he made me take the shirt off! And then lie on my stomach as the shirt was on my back!

Me; EWWW!! my photographer was a gay lord!! Both gay AND a hentai! Or bientai! Dude, I swear, I'm never going for another photo shoot - unless I meet the photographer first. Oh! And it's almost my birthday! YAyy!! August 18th's the day!! YAYY!! I'm 13! Too bad fanfiction deleted my fucking birthday fic, as well as my friends' other stories. ;.; Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though its a little short, but kinda funny if you saw Miroku in pigtails huh? please R&R!!


	7. A kikyou by any other name

Brotherly Love

Chapter Seven

A kikyou by any other name

#%#%#%

Me: Hmm....the title doesn't make sense, does it? Kikyou is a kind of purple Japanese flower. Get it? A rose by any other name: a kikyou by any other name? -.- I give up. Here's the chapter.

Beware: Kikyou haters! Kikyou become a good person in this story!

AUGH!!!! YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI!! I don't know why I've been using Sakuma. OKAY!! Yuki from now on!

#%#%#%

After Inutaisho was done lecturing Sango and Inuyasha, Sango and Inuyasha both grew tired and decided that it was time to sleep, while Miroku, didn't know what the whole thing was about - until he looked in the mirror.

Sango yawned. "I wanted to stay up all night!" she whined.

"Look on the optimistic side Sango!" Inuyasha said. "We'll still be getting those pictures out!"

"What's optimistic?" asked Sango, clearly confused.

"It means the happy part!" Inuyasha said brightly. "My brother Sesshomaru taught me that!"

Sango forced a thin smile, then lowered her head and started to weep slightly.

The hanyou looked over her face. She was _crying_.

"Dai jou veu Sango?" Inuyasha asked quietly, trying to decide what he had said to set her off in the first place.

She shook her head furiously and sat down as more sparkling tears came fluttering down. "It's my brother." Sango said, finally. "Kohaku. Well that's what we were about to name him. He....died, just before he was born......"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. "He - did?" trying his best to sound sympathetic. Sango nodded sadly.

"He died because mommy was too sick to give Kohaku birth. Then they both died....." she wiped her tears away and looked up at Inuyasha, then - for some reason - smiled. "You're lucky Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gazed at her in confusion. "Nande?" he asked slowly.

"Because." she said matter-of-fact. "You have a brother that loves you a lot."

Inuyasha thought back to a year ago.

_"And I want you to know that I love you as a hanyou."_

Was that what Sesshomaru had said? Yes, it was. Now that he thought of it, he _was_ lucky. He was glad that he had a big brother like Sesshomaru. And proud.

Inuyasha put a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sango! Be optimistic!"

#%#%#%

Inutaisho sucked in a deep breath as he looked in the clearing by their pond behind the castle.

"Well Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said happily. "Time for some father son activies."

Sesshomaru smiled, happy that his father was being so happy. But was his attitude really set in the right direction? Sesshomaru's attitude was a little choppy too, a scent in the air was bothering him. A slight scent that made him shudder inside.

The king handed his son a long fishing rod. Lady Luck was definatly on their side today, they must have caught about ten fish in just a little more than half an hour. It seemed like the fish were laying a lot of eggs this year. It was odd, they shouldn't be laying so much. Sesshomaru's line tugged as he realed up another fish. He pulled the hook out of its mouth, and the fish _bit_ him.

Sesshomaru dropped the fish, surprised at its action. And even more surprised to come as he watched the fish suck at the dripping blood that came out of his finger.

He narrowed his eyes, and tried to remember this moment for later, storing it in the back of his head. He looked over at his father, was was realing in another fish, not paying attention to what Sesshomaru had just witnessed.

Sesshomaru shook his head. _Just leave it alone. _He threw the fish in a bucket and continued their father/son activity.

The youkai laughed as he caught _another_ fish. It was as if the fish were just swimming at him! He realed it up, but the fish bounced back and landed behind a bush. Inutaisho stood up, but Sesshomaru gestured for his to sit down as he went to retrive the fish.

He bent down and peered behind the many leaves and twigs attatched to the bush and looked down as he saw the fish, flipping itself over and over again, dazed by the oxygen it was receiving. Sesshomaru reached out his hand out, then slapped his other hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

He gazed down. Beside the flopping fish was a knife. No, not just an ordinary knife. A _blood_ stained knife. He lifted the knife to his nose, then took a good sniff.

He dropped the knife, and gasped.

#%#%#%

One Year Later.....

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho called from his chamber.

Inuyasha woke up and stretched. He ruffed his hair and hopped out of bed, curious on why his father had called him.

He waddled past his brother - Sesshomaru's room. He knew his brother was still sleeping. Sesshomaru seemed to always be in his room now a days, writing in a strange note book of his. Staying up late at nights, some times even pulling all nighters, most of that time wasn't even spent in his note book. Inuyasha was almost _afraid_ of his brother. His tiredness and cocky attitude made Inuyasha worry.

It seemed Sesshomaru was growing away from the family. It made Inuyasha sad. He really wanted to spend time with his brother. He wanted to return his love. But Sesshomaru was being so _resistant_.

Inuyasha sighed as he went ovrer to his father's room, and softly shut the door. He went up to his father.

"Daddy why did you call me in here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Inutaisho took in a deep breath. Today was a day he was definatly going to regret. But instead of giving out an obvious expression, he smiled. "Inuyasha, I believe you will be having a new friend coming over today."

The hanyou smiled. "Really? When? What's his name?"

The king put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She's coming today, in the afternoon. She's a girl and her name is...."

#%#%#%

Sesshomaru's eye's snapped open. He automatically pressed his ear against the wall. He was used to his. He would evesdrop every now and then. And he did it just in time to hear the word.

"Kikyou."

He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. _Kikyou_. The sound of it made him sick. Inuyasha was to be wed to her, and he was meeting her now. But would father tell Inuyasha of this future he had in store for him?

_No._ Sesshomaru answered his own question. _Father is not like that. He's going to wait, and I'm going to ask him_.

"I can't wait father!" The youkai heard his brother exclaim from the other side of the wall. Sesshomaru got up and kicked his bed.

#%#%#%

Inuyasha shyly looked behind his father to see his new companion. He let out a weak smile. It was another girl. Probably had cooties. (A/N: I think I'm going a little far with the cootie thing) She looked definatly like it. A small skinny pale girl with long raven black hair and small cute brown eyes.

The girl bowed in front of Inutaisho. The man behind her grinned. Inuyasha stuck out his tonuge. Boy did he look ugly! For some reason, Inuyasha thought he could have spotted him at one time. But it must have slipped his mind.

Now that Inuyasha put his finger on it, the girl reminded him a lot like Kagome! Fun, but gross.

"Inuyasha." the king said, leading Inuyasha towards the girl. "This is." he paused before saying the name.

"Kikyou." The man behind Kikyou said grimly. He eyed Inuyasha which made the hanyou wince. "Have fun you two."

Inutaisho bit his lips.

_Please let Inuyasha like Kikyou. _He pleaded silently. _Please don't let everything mess up._

_"_So." Inuyasha said, leading Kikyou out and behind the castle. "Do you wanna play a game?" he wanted to play now, and maybe get to know Kikyou a little better. He knew she wouldn't be as fun as Sango, but he could try to get something out of her.

Kikyou nodded shyly. "Do you want to play.....tag?" she asked.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "What's tag?" he asked.

Kikyou giggled, a high pitched short giggle. Inuyasha smiled. She _was_ a little cute.

"Tag is a game where somebodies _it_ and they have to catch the other person. Then they're _it._" she explained matter-of-factly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sounds fun!" he said. "NOT IT!" he added. Kikyou smiled.

"Okay Inuyasha! I'll be it then."

They started the game. Kikyou let Inuyasha run around on his own for a few seconds, then started chasing after him.

_Of course_, Inuyasha thought. _She's only a human, so she can't run as fast as me. I think I'll save my strength._

Inuyasha kept running, meters away from the girl. Just then, Kikyou started to pick up speed, then jumped forward and touched his shoulder blade. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. How could a human girl catch up to her so easily?!

Kikyou was laughing. "I got you Inuyasha! Now you have girl cooties!"

The hanyou laughed too and started to count, giving Kikyou some time to run. They played for hours on end, then, before the sun started to set, they both collasped on the ground, exhausted.

"You're pretty fast Kikyou." Inuyasha said, wipping sweat off his fore head.

"You're fast too Inuyasha." Kikyou said, offering him a warm smile. Inuyasha blushed. Maybe this girl wasn't as bad as Inuyasha thought she would be.

The two children watched the sun set, both of them lying on a grassy hill along side eachother gazing at the work of art painted in the sky.

"So Kikyou." Inuyasha said. "Do you have a mother?" feeling stupid that he was about to share such information with her.

Kikyou shook her head. "Mama died when I was two. I didn't get to know her that good, but I wish I did. Father isn't nice to me." she turned to him. "What about you?"

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. "My mom died when I was five. I remember her a lot and I miss her too. Daddy's been acting weird sometimes when we mention mother."

"Then we have something in comman," Kikyou said. Inuyasha nodded. "I wish I remembered my mother." Kikyou confessed. "I don't remember much, except her hair, and her voice that sang to me when I slept."

"My mom had a nice voice." Inuyasha said, "She's always sing to me and my brother and play with us."

They both looked back up at the sky. It was painted black with stars scattered all around the sky. A pale cresent moon hung about everything, lighting up the planet. Both Inuyasha and Kikyou gazed up at the magnificent scene. Kikyou gasped.

"Look Inuyasha!" she said, pointing at the sky. "A shooting star!" they both sat up, impatient. "Make a wish!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and made his wish. Made a wish that him and Kikyou would stay friends. He didn't know it, but Kikyou made the same wish too.

#%#%%#

**A/N**: I think I'm really going to regret saying this, but I need to ask a favour. I don't do this often (Well I hope not) But I would really appreciate it if you could review _all_ of my chapters. I know! I know! I'm being greedy. It's just that I've spent a lot of hours on his story, perfecting it, and I'm trying to make this my masterpiece story. Like I don't think in my other stories that I've made the chapters this long, or used such a wide length of vocabulary (For my standards, I'm only 13). And I've thought over Sesshomaru's little diary thing as well. I've spent many nights thinking on how the story is going to work, and it's just that people on are so**_ greedy_** these days. They'll only read stories with a million reviews! So if you guys could do me that one favor, and I will be forever greatful.

A/A/N (Another Author's Note): Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll explain a little - two chapters ago, when I had said Inuyasha had smelt a weird scent that he had reconized, it was that knife. He's only a kid, so his sense of smell isn't as strong as Sesshomaru's, But it was the knife they had both smelt. And don't worry, it seems Inu/Kik, but it will change when you least expect it. And uhh.....their only seven?


	8. Promise of a Lifetime

Brotherly Love

Chapter Eight

What you say is what you get

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

Me: Like I said, Oh no! Etc, etc, etc. For some reason the old way how I did it won't work anymore. God it pisses me off.

Me: Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers for you know.....reveiwing. I'm trying to perfect this story as best as I can, I'm just sorry that's it's BORING so far.

Me: And as a tribute to my reviewers, I will respond to each and ever review (since I hardly haev any)

Ahem! First one:

**Heart of the Wizard: Chapter Three**: I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to make my chapters as long as I can, remember, this is going to be my master piece story!

**Heart of the Wizard: Chapter Four: **I thought it was pretty funny too. Gomen if I got carried away with the cootie thing, but they're kids and kids will be kids! I was glad to be off writer's block too. Kuso! I hated it! I must have written six chapters in the meanwhile. Trying to update as much as I can!

**Starfire77: Chapter Six: **Yeah I tried picturing Miroku in pigtails, I almost spit my milk out! I enjoyed writting that chapter, even thought it was boring! Domo arrigatou for liking it!

**Heart of the Wizard: Chapter Six:** Hmm.....I didn't like it that much, the good stuffs coming up soon, but I'm glad you did.

**Starfire77: Chapter Seven: **Arrigatou! And as for your question, he _kinda_ likes Kikyou, as a friend, note the cootie thing! The fluff is for when they grow up!

**BakaBokken: Chapter Seven: **DOMO ARRIGATOU!! THANK YOU!! MERCI BOUCOUP!! XIE XIE!! If I could say it in any more languages I would, but I can't! Geez, like it said on my profile, I hate those people who only read reviews with 300 reviews, or 500, or even 1000. I enjoy reading those stories too, but I look through other people's favourite stories and they have like 30 stories with a lot of reviews. Like how do you think people get the first reviews? Tian ahhhhhh...I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. Like I said, I think it's pretty boring so far.

**Selena: Chapter Seven: **Thanks! If you liked the first part, then you'll _definatly_ like the next part, after a few more chapters in their childhood.

Me: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! They make me happy in side T.T That was a little too weird, but oh well! Like I said, I think the stories boring so far, but I have is planned out now, I kinda got stuck on this chapter, but made it through, so here it is for my.... (counts) four reviewers!! (Oh Katie, where have you been? Oh yeah! Florida, I forgot)

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

"Where are we going?" asked Kikyou as Inuyasha led her deeper and deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha smiled. "You'll see soon!" They stopped at a clearing and looked around. "They're not here yet." he muttered under his breath. Kikyou stared at him in confusion. Why did he lead her so deep into the forest?

The hanyou whipped his head around when he heard a slight sound in the bushes. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Who's the girl inu-koro?" asked Kouga as he stepped out of the bushes, he held Kagome's hand as he led her out of the bushes as well. Inuyasha let out a murmur of disguist.

"My name is Hirotaka Kikyou." Kikyou replied, staring awkardly at Kouga and Kagome. "Who are they?" she asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he pointed to Kouga. "That's the mutt, but his real name is Kouga." Kouga shouted at Inuyasha, but he ignored it. He moved his finger and pointed it at the girl standing beside the mutt....err....I mean Kouga. "And that's Kagome."

Kagome and Kikyou stared at eachother, then they smiled. "Konnichiwa." they said in unison. "Atashi....." they said together again, then stopped and both laughed. They put their hands out and shook.

Kouga smiled as he shook Kikyou's hand. "Konnichiwa Hirotaka-sama." he said shyly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Since when was Kouga shy?

Kikyou giggled. "Just call me Kikyou. I like it better." she flashed Kouga a smile.

"Uhh right. _Kikyou_." Kouga said, then flashing Kikyou a smile back.

Inuyasha sighed. Maybe bringing Kikyou here was not a good idea after all. And he proved his theory right. Kikyou and Kagome were always going after eachother whenever one of them was _it_ . Then Kouga kept wanted to pair up with Kikyou for hide-and-go-seek, making him go with Kagome who kept holding his hand. It was too gross for him!

"Oy Higurashi." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome stared at him.

"Hai? Inuyasha?"

"My hand. Could you let go?"

Kagome looked down at their hands and saw her own squeezing the hanyou's. She giggled. "Gomen." and released her hand. They ducked down lower behind the bushes.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome shook her head and pointed to the two moving figures.

"No Kouga!" Kikyou yelled. "You're giving me cooties!"

"Gomen ne Kikyou, gomen, gomen, gomen." Kouga appologized over again. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. Who knew what Kouga was planning to do to Kikyou. It couldn't have been good if he was about to give her cooties. Why would Kouga like Kikyou? She was a year younger than him! Kikyou was the same age as Inuyasha. The hanyou looked beside him and saw Kagome, chuckling at the scene of Kikyou and Kouga.

_Let's see. Kagome is five, so that means she's two years younger than me. Maybe that's why she's so cootish!_

"SHH!" Kagome hissed as she pushed Inuyasha's head down. Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome caught his glace and stared back and smiled. "They're coming." she whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

He let out a yell as something pushed him from behind and he fell forward and pushed Kagome over. She also let out a yell. He shot out his hands to break his fall and saw that his hands were on either side of Kagome's head. He widened his eyes as he saw that his face was just inches from Kagome's. Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha, then both of their faces went sour, and they started to scream.

Kikyou jumped up and down. "This way! I think I found them!" Kouga ran after Kikyou to the pile of bushes.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed as they started hopping in random places. Kikyou and Kouga burst out laughing.

It took a while for Kagome and Inuyasha to get over the scene, but they did. Inuyasha's stomach rumbled. He moaned.

"I'm hungry." he murmured. "I think I have to go home now."

"It was fun being with you Kikyou!" Kagome said happily. Kikyou nodded and smiled.

"Let's go Kikyou." Inuyasha said as Kikyou skipped over beside Inuyasha and they waved goodbye to Kouga and Kagome. "Je ne!" they yelled.

"Sayaonara!" Kagome yelled back. Kouga just waved.

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

Sesshomaru put his pen down. He looked over his notes. Was he close to getting this mystery solved? Hardly. There was so much to figure out. He payed a visit to Hirotaka Ogata's house, but Ogata was still his number one suspect. But he couldn't stop there. There were other people in the world that could have related to Yuki's death.

The youkai grumbled. So what then? He looked behind him. There, in a glass containor was a knife. The knife he had found a year ago while he was fishing with his father. The glass containor was thick and blocked out the scent of blood. He didn't want Inuyasha or his father to catch the scent.

A year ago, Sesshomaru inspected the knife. He was clear that the blood on the knife was his mother's blood. It was clear that the killer - whoever it was - used that knife to kill Yuki. He grumbled. He justed needed to figure out who killed her. But what would he do from there on?

If the killed found out that Sesshomaru knew the truth, he would surely be next. He sighed. He wasn't getting too far in the clue solving. He thought that it was changing him into a different person. Every morning at breakfast, he'd look over at Inuyasha's face. A frightened expression plastered over. Inuyasha was scared of him now. And it was all because of this stupid mystery.

He shook his head.

_Maybe I should go spend some time with Inuyasha. Talk to him. Make him feel a little better._

He made up his mind as he got out of his desk, put away the knife and his note book, then headed downstairs where he saw Inutaisho chatting with Naraku. Sesshomaru gave Naraku and icy glare. Naraku stopped talking as he glanced over at Sesshomaru and grinned.

_Dammit....._Sesshomaru thought. _That bastard. I HATE his guts! I don't know why father thinks he's such a good person. HA! Saint Naraku. Can you picture it? Burn in hell bastared. Burn in hell....._

"Oh." Naraku said playfully. "Sesshomaru. I didn't see you there." Inutaisho turned around and saw his son.

"Hey there Sesshomaru. Come down to get some fresh air?" the king asked, smiling. Sesshomaru clenched his fist, but nodded.

Just then, Inuyasha burst through the door and hopped over to his father.

"Oh Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. "So where did you and Kikyou go today?"

"Me and Kikyou went into the forest to see Kag--" a hand clamped over his mouth. it was Sesshomaru's.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou went into the forest and picked berries. I saw them." Sesshomaru said quickly. Inutaisho nodded. Naraku glared at Sesshomaru with an expression saying: _Nice try kid._

"Inuyasha I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Inuyasha by the wrist and led him back to his room. He shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong brother?" Inuyasha asked clearly confused. Sesshomaru slapped his forehead.

"Inuyasha!" he hissed. "You must _not_ tell father of your seeing of Kagome and Kouga. And no one else for that matter."

"Not Sango or Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not Naraku?"

"_Definatly_ not Naraku!" Sessshomaru said sharply. "The bast--" he slapped his hand over his mouth. "The man wuold blab it all to dad!"

"So why not?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because." Sesshomaru started. "You're a prince. You cannot be playing with peasents. Father wouldn't approve. I'm keeping his a secret for you. You _cannot_ go playing with those two with anyone else knowing."

"What are you talking about brother?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Okay Inuyasha. You can still go plau with your friends, just don't tell anyone else, ne?"

"Hai." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Guai."

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

Inutaisho looked around. "Do you think their gone?" he whispered.

Naraku shrugged. "It looked like Sesshomaru took Inuyasha upstairs. I don't think they can witness us." Inutaisho sighed.

"I need to ask you something." Inutaisho said seriously. Naraku leaned forward.

"Is something wrong? Inutaisho-sama?"

Inutaisho gulped.

"It's just that....I'm worried." he sighed as if embarassed. Naraku put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the hand sent chills up Inutaisho's spine. Was it the room temperature?

_I'll have to get someone to light a fire in here._ Inutaisho thought. He looked back at Naraku.

"Naraku-san, I need you to promise me something."

Naraku's eyes flashed. "Yes? My king?"

Inutaisho took in a deep breath. "If the person who killed my after _me_." he said rather hesitantly. "Then....well _obviously_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be parentless."

Naraku nodded, pleased on where the conversation was leading to.

"Therefore Naraku-sama, if I _do_ pass away, I need you to act as a parent towards my sons."

"..Soh?" Was all Naraku could say. He was parcially speechless. He didn't expect some favor like _this_ from his friend. But it had to be done. Naraku nodded solumnly.

"That's not it." Inutaisho said, looking Naraku straight in the eye. "if I do pass on, I need you to continue the wedding for Inuyasha and Kikyou."

"But...." Naraku started. Inutaisho raised a hand to silence him.

"Please Naraku-sama. I'm a man of my word. I can't let my death break a promise. As much as I hate to do this to Inuyasha, I have to." he shrugged. "It might not be that bad. Inuyasha seems to like Kikyou."

"But what if that changes in the future?" Naraku asked.

Inutaisho lowered his head. "There's nothing I can do on that part." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want you to tell Inuyasha on his seventeenth birthday, if I do die before that."

Naraku nodded.

"And I want you to see that Sesshomaru has taken my place as king."

Naraku clenched his fist.

_Damn!_ He thought angrily. _I thought he wanted _me_ to take his fucking place at the throne!_

"Hai Inutaisho-sama." Naraku said, staring at the floor.

"And please do watch over Sesshomaru. His actions in the past year are....frightening. But I want my children protected from there on." he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want my children to die at such a young age."

Naraku nodded. "Hai. I will do those things for you."

Inutaisho smiled. "Thanks Naraku, you're such a goodfriend."

"Don't worry Inutaisho-sama. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Promise?"

Naraku smirked.

"Promise."

(Oh no! How can I seperate my stories NOW?!)

Me: Wahh I'm tired. T.T Hmm well I spent a good two hours writing this out, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like I said, the fluff, and the action is later on. So Inu/Kag fans, and Inu/Sess fans (as siblings, of course) keep reading, youl'l like what happens next!


	9. Betrayal Taking Over

Brotherly Love

Chapter Nine

Betrayal Taking Over

**Oh no! How can I separate my stories NOW?!**

Me: ARGH!! I wrote this out earlier on quickedit! But my internet _accidentally_ cut off and I lost it all! So sorry If the second copy isn't as good.

Me: Oh! And thanks for the reviews guys!

**BakaBokken: **I update a lot lately! It's like the only thing I live for it reading, writing, drawing, and Inuyasha! But I'm glad you like it And don't worry, Inutaisho will be free of Naraku – soon. And did Naraku kill Yuki? Hmmm.....maybe! =D You'll find all that out in this chapter, so don't fret! Yup yup, lots of fluff coming in a big rectangle!

**gintsuki: **I agree with you, but the good stuff is all in this chapter!

**Starfire77: **Arrigatou!!! I'm so glad I have reviewers like you guys =) It's what keeps me going.

**Oh no! How can I separate my stories NOW?!**

_Two Years Before...._

Naraku opened the door to his home and stepped in. He winced. The air smelled stale. Today had been too odd on his standards. People crying, sulking, whispering about Inutaisho. They kept glancing at him, knowing he was the king's best friend. And those people were his friends and respected Naraku himself. But Naraku never considered them friends. Just stupid. He didn't make friends with anyone.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a map and spread it along his desk. It was a map of Inutaisho's castle. He chuckled to himself. The king thought Naraku was such a good friend. It was almost sad. Inutaisho had picked Naraku to be his best man at his wedding where he married Yuki.

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. What a bitch. Naraku never liked her and she never liked him back. Yuki was stubborn and always had a kind act on. Naraku always wanted to punch her in the face. But he couldn't. He had to keep Inutaisho's trust. And eventually, she gave birth to a child which they named Sesshomaru.

Naraku especially hated kids. That's why he never had any around, they'd ruin all of his plans for whatever. His parents had left him when he was a child. He didn't remember his parents. And he didn't care. He would rather be alone not having anyone else around him annoying the hell out of him. He was glad.

He looked around the old _shack_ he had for a house. But still, even thought he was a lone he was poor. And that's why his new plan was going to make him rich.

_One week_. He thought, excited. It was one week until his plan took place. One week when a banquet would hold place which Naraku was invited to by no other than Inutaisho.

His plan was to stay hidden long after the party. And when it appeared that everyone was asleep, he'd sneak into the king and queen's room, then swipe the queen from there. After, he'd go out the trapdoor in the ceiling. Inutaisho had shown him the passageway. He'd shown him everything. That fool thought Naraku was trust worthy, But Naraku had done a good job of it for the last 14 years. Then he'd hold a random which would make him rich in no time.

He wouldn't kill the queen, even though he hated her guts. He might put her through some torture, but even a conceited man like Naraku wouldn't do something like that. He personally didn't like killing. It was too gruesome, too ugly. The site of blood made him want to gag.

He thought his plan over. _Yes, perfect._ He thought. Inutaisho thought so much of him, but what happens if he finds out that his best friend had kidnapped his wife?

_He won't,_ Naraku thought pleasently. He pulled out his drawer and reached in to take out a small leather pouch. All he needed to do was let them breathe into it. _One breath_. That's all it took. Then they would fall asleep, as well as forget everything that happened in the last 12 hours.

If Inutaisho did awake during the kidnapping, he could spring the pale purple powder on him. He could do it to anyone that got in his way. Even the queen if she squirmed. He definatly needed it on the queen. Obviously she'd know who the kidnapper was, and she couldn't. Naraku couldn't lose Inutaisho's trust.

Then Naraku would move far away from the village. He could just see the look on Inutaisho's face when he'd tell him the tragic news. That he was moving away and never coming back. But if Naraku would have a sudden increase in money, wouldn't someone get suspicious?

Naraku didn't want to stay in this shit hole either. If anyone did know that naraku kidnapped the queen, all of Harajuko would be after him. He couldn't let that happen. That's why it was better this way.

His spine snapped straight when he heard the door knock. He opened his drawer and threw the map and the leather pouch into it and slammed it shut. He furiously went over to the door and opened it. His angry expression turned into surprise as he saw one of his servants, Kagura.

A girl. Much younger than Naraku, but almost as tall as him. The girl had raven black hair tied into a tight bun with lifeless red eyes. She had also had gotten into the trust of the royals. After all, she had known Yuki since they were teenagers and Sesshomaru liked to play with Kagura a lot.

Kagura bowed. she was always a faithful servant to Naraku. It was almost funny. But Naraku didn't mind. She was not only loyal, but she was _good_. Whatever Naraku told her to do, she'd do it short and sweet. There was only one problem with Kagura. It was as if she despised Naraku himself, and if she was afraid of him.

Naraku always enjoyed the thought. _Intimidation is the best source for power._ Was a quote he made on his own.

"Ano, Naraku-dono. Did you.....?" The girl's voice trailed off.

"What is it Kagura, I'm very busy planning the kidnapping." Naraku said, sitting back at his desk and looking over the map.

Kagura took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry dono-sama. You'll have to drop your plans to kidnap the queen."

Naraku's viens throbbed. Was this servant girl telling him what to do? But he remained calm. Instead, he turned towards the girl.

"And why is that?" he asked, slurring his words.

"I must ask you something Naraku-sama."

"What is it?" Naraku snapped.

"Did you kill her?"

Naraku stared up at Kagura. "Nani? What are you talking about?"

Kagura's glance became cold. "The queen was killed earlier on today."

Naraku's jaw dropped open. _WHAT?! How could this be?! The queen had died! That ruined ALL of his plans!_

"Did you or did you not kill her dono-sama?!" Kagura demanded, her voice icy, cold.

"Of _course_ not you baka!" Naraku yelled, his voice shrill. "If the queen is dead then how can I carry out my plans!?"

Kagura glared at Naraku. "You did kill her, didn't you?"

"You little fucker." Naraku hissed. "How many times must I tell you? I didn't kill her. I don't do the killing shit."

Kagura stood away from his bow. "I have been loyal to you for all these years Naraku." She said, saying _Naraku _with such a cold tone that it sent a shiver down his spine. "And you can't even tell me the real truth. I know how much you hated Yuki-sama."

Naraku slammed his fist on the desk. "I _didn't_ you little bitch!"

Kagura winced. "Gomen ne Naraku-sama. But I must leave."

"You can't leave." Naraku hissed, his voice threatening.

"Yes I can." Kagura said, almost pleased with herself.. "Good-bye Naraku-dono."

Naraku narrowed his eyes into angry slits.

_Let her go. _He told himself. _You need to decide what you're going to do._

He sighed. His plans to get the queen were gone. So what now? Should he take the kid Sesshomaru? No, that wouldn't work.

_Wait a second....._ He thought evily.

_This gives me another idea._

**Oh no! How can I separate my stories NOW?!**

And that's how it happened. Two years ago, Naraku's plans were foiled by some fool who decided to kill Yuki. But it was all for the best. That bitch was gone and he had an evn better idea than before. But when Yuki was killed, Kagura left and he never heard from her again.

_That's okay. _ Naraku thought. _I got a new servant. And she isn't resistant. She's young. But she will do._

Naraku gripped the knife in his hand. _I should have done his a long time ago_. But he couldn't let any suspicion get on him. Even though he _didn't_ kill the damn queen.

He burst into Inutaisho's room. He was sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked over at Naraku.

"Naraku." He said, his voice full of surprise. "Why are you here so late? Did Naoko let you in?" his voice was cut off when Naraku pressed the dull side of the knife against his neck. He gasped.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaky. He widened his eyes. "Did you kill Yuki?"

"Of _course_ not you idiot." Naraku whispered sharply. "I had no business with her." He chuckled. "Besides the fact that I was planning to kidnap her two years ago." He sighed. "Oh Inutaisho. You have been such a loyal baka for the last 14 years. I think I'll put you out of your misery now." he pressed the knife tighter against the king's neck. He took a gulp.

"What are you planning?" he asked, his voice calm and hoarse.

"Don't be foolish my king. It should be obvious." His eyes flashed. "Since you appointed my your best man, you also appointed me as the children's god father. That means when your family is all gone, _I _shall be the one taking over the throne. It's the law Inutaisho. And I shall see that the law is carried out." He removed the knife from his neck, then turned it around and waved the sharp part of the knife in front of the king's face.

"Not Sesshomaru." Inutaisho gasped. "Not Inuyasha." Naraku smirked.

"Gomen ne. But I'm afraid you won't live long enough to see who I take down first." Then he bent forward and stabbed the knife into the king's throat. He let out a shrill shriek, waking Sesshomaru up.

_Damn._ Naraku thought. _That was too loud._ He looked up and saw the trapdoor in the ceiling the dead king had told him about earlier. He jumped up and opened the door and crawled through the opening and waved goodbye and shut the trap door once the bedroom door to Inutaisho's room was being opened.

**Oh no! How can I separate my stories NOW?!**

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes. A noise had woke him up. His eyes were still tired. He rubbed them and yawned. He sniffed the air.

What was this scent? _Blood_? He heard a coughing.

"Sesshomaru..." said a weak voice. "My son.."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He went over the window and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight in. He walked over to where the voice was coming from, and gasped once he stepped in something warm and sticky. He bent down and looked at the liquid that contacted with his foot. Yes, it was blood alright.

He widened his eyes as he saw his father with a stab in his throat. He gasped and ran along side his father.

"What happened father?" he demanded, his voice shaky.

Inutaisho chuckled and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hand. "My son. Listen to me."

"Dad!" Sesshomaru yelled. "We have to get you to a medical clinic! Hurry, we have to stop the bleeding and...."

"I will not live." Inutaisho said calmly. "_Listen_." He snapped. "Fulfill all my duties for me son. And it shall be _you_ who takes the place at the throne. And take good care of your brother. He needs you from now on."

"Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked, his expression dead.

Inutaisho winced. "So long." He whispered. "It was so long. I have been a fool."

"WHO?!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Be careful son. You're next." Inutaisho said – his last words – he let go of Sesshomaru's hand and his head went limp.

"D-dad?" Seshomaru stammered, not aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Wake up dad, we have to get someone to look at you! Hello? Can you hear me?!"

The youkai didn't notice the people crowding at the doorway, staring up at the dead king.

"Dad? _Dad!"_

**Oh no! How can I separate my stories NOW?!**

Me: So there it is! Inutaishou is no longer under Naraku! But a shame isn't it? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! From now on, the action and fluff will start!


	10. The Alternitive Affections

Brotherly Love

Chapter Ten

The Alternative Affections

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru sighed. It was so hard to think since his father died. It had been a few months. Sesshomaru was more determined than ever to solve this mystery, but he had nothing. Besides, he didn't have time to scribble anymore in his notebook. He had responsibilities now.

He would carry out his father's wishes. He had to fufill his duties as a king. Since _he_ was the king now. There was so much to do, Sesshomaru didn't have time for himself anymore.

Inuyasha seemed scared now. Scared and alone. Since Sesshomaru didn't have time for the runt anymore, he'd spend most of his time with his friends Miroku and Sango. Or those peasent friends of his, Kagome and Kouga. But the most time he spent his with was with Kikyou.

Sesshomaru had misjudged Kikyou. Maybe she'd be a good wife for him after all. But what if a friendship cannot turn into a love? Sesshomaru shrugged it off. Ten years. That was a good amount of time to wait until he could tell Inuyasha. A lot of time to think.

But even though he had so many friends to spend time with, when he came home, his expression was always sad and depressed. Sesshomaru had tried to make time to spend with Inuyasha, but it was hardly possible. Besides, the kid was seven. He could take care of himself.

Sesshomaru looked down and concentrated on the paper he was to work on. But he couldn't help himself but to think just a _little_ about this mystery. His biggest suspect was still Ogata. But why would Ogata kill Inutaisho if the marriage had already been planned and agreed to?

Sesshomaru couldn't help but suspect Naraku. At first he had tried to think of ideas to put Naraku in the spotlight, but it couldn't be helped. Now, it might have come a little more clearly.

Naraku came by the castle _everyday_. Sometimes he even spent the night there, which irritated Sesshomaru a lot. He'd keep the door locked and made as little noise as possible. Naraku was like a swarm of mosquitoes. They kept biting and would never go away. He didn't like Naraku hanging around. Not one bit.

But Naraku was their godfather. The word made Sesshomaru sick. He couldn't believe father had made friends with such a bastard. It could have been impossible. But at least Naraku wasn't causing any_ real _trouble towards him and Inuyasha. That was the only pro.

But Sesshomaru was fifteen at this point. He would be ripe for marriage soon. But he never got out, he never communicated with the real world. The _real_ truth was that he was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, afraid of losing someone close to him. To be left alone. Just like when his parents left him alone in this world. Alone with his little brother.

It wasn't like Sesshomaru to feel this way. He was almost emotionless towards Inuyasha. He felt guilty about it. But so much damage had been enflicted on his life. On _both_ of their lives. How _could_ you feel happy?

He sighed and rubbed his temple. He had a headache that hurt like hell. But he continued to ignore it. After all, there were bigger and.....not exactly better things, but other things he needed to concentrate on.

_Should I just give up on this mystery? _He asked himself. _No way. There was too much at stake to just forget about it all. To forget all about the suffering and pain that Inuyasha and I were put through._

He agreed to himself and decided that the mystery wouldn't be left alone. Not _ever._

He looked around on his desk, then lifted his eyes to his wall and saw a picture of a younger version of Sesshomaru with an older woman with thin features, black hair tied into a bun and red eyes. He sighed.

_I haven't seen Kagura since mother died. She was too upset to stay around. I guess I miss her. She went to visit her little sister, Kanna, I believe to help her. Who knows what Kanna needs help with. I haven't seen the girl yet._

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. Does Kagura have something to do with this? Since he hadn't seen her since Yuki had died?

_Obviously she didn't kill mother. They were friends since childhood. But maybe she is connected in this somehow. Maybe she knows something that can lead to the truth._

He remembered that she always was shy around Naraku. Not shy, _afraid_ of Naraku. Yet almost being cold towards him. Does Naraku hold something against her and was that another reason for her to leave?

The youkai shook his head as he continued scanning his eyes over the paper.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on his bed - his usual routine. But today should have been different. Today he should be having fun. He was just waiting for the fun to come to him.

_Any minute._ He thought with just a little bit of depression. His friends had remembered his special day, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Kagome, Kouga....in fact, he was waiting for Sango, Miroku and Kikyou to come there ways now.

But one person forgot.

He didn't want to believe it, but the person he really cared for the most had forgotten about his birthday.Did Sesshomaru not care for Inuyasha?

He shook the thoughts from his head. Of course Sesshomaru loved him. It's just that....he was too busy being king. Inuyasha wanted to feel proud for his brother. But it was hard when he had been neglecting him....

He had just realized that today would be Kikyou's first time meeting Sango and Miroku. He had a feeling that they would get along just fine. And if not, Kikyou can play with Kagome and Kouga. There were absalutely no problems with those three together.

_Kikyou's helped me. _Inuyasha thought happily. _She's helping me get over my father's death._ All his friends had helped him too - with a tiny exception to Kouga - but no one could comfort him like Kikyou.

Kikyou understood him. She almost lived a part of his life. Losing her mother. Just like he did. But other's could relate to him. Sango also popped into his brain.

_She lost her brother _and_ mother._ Shouldn't he feel pity for her?

He had made up his mind today. He was going to take Sango and Miroku to see Kagome and Kouga. It's not like Sesshomaru cared. No one else would no. No one else would dare crash his birthday.

He waited at the front entrance, supressed by the gloomy features of that day. The weather was okay, but inside it made him feel unsafe.

Kikyou was the first to arrive. He wasn't surprised. It was as if Kikyou had been his best friend since he had met her. But it couldn't be. She was a _girl_. She had cooties. How embarassing would it be for him for someone to know that his best friend was a _girl?!_

Inuyasha would bring them into the woods today. After all, he wanted to invite all of his friends to his so-called-party.

It took a while for the houshi and taijiya to arrive. Inuyasha and Kikyou found themselves in a deep conversation. It was again about their mothers.

"She was beautiful." Inuyasha recalled. "The name meaning snow. And when she held me close, I remember that her hair smelled like...sakura pedals."

Kikyou smiled. "My mama had a nice voice. She used to sing me lullibyes."

A heavy silence hung over the two children. As if time had stopped in the process.

They both turned to face eathother and stopped stiff as their faces were right in front of eachothers, both of them feeling their faces grow red.

They stared at eachother, blushing, wide eyed.

"How long do you think they'll be hesitating?" Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Not long before Inuyasha makes a move on her." Miroku responded.

"MAKE WHAT MOVE?!" Sango shrieked.

Inuyasha and Kikyou automatically faced away at eachother, still blushing.

"How long have you been there?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango and Miroku smiled. "Not too long, don't worry Inuyasha. We didn't see anything." Sango assured.

"But we are still waiting." Miroku said, grinning. Sango glared at him.

"We didn't do anything!" Kikyou said in a shrill voice, still blushing.

"Souka." Inuyasha murmured. "I guess I forgot to--" he was interupted by Miroku.

"So who are you?" the young houshi asked.

Kikyou smiled, the red on her face fading a slight bit. "Atashi wa Hirotaka Kikyou."

"Very nice to meet you Kikyou." Miroku said, bowing, reaching his hands out. And that was when Sango jumped onto his back.

"Bia de houshi-sama!" she shouted, kicking him aside. "You can just call me Sango."

"Since when do you call him houshi-sama?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango stuck out her tongue. "Houshi-sama doesn't need to be called his name."

"Which is Miroku." the houshi sighed.

"Konnichiwa Sango." Kikyou greeted and bowed.

"How long have you known her for?" Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear. He shrugged.

"A while."

"Good job." Miroku said, giving Inuyasha the thumbs up. Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

"Good job for what?!' he yelled. Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha sighed. "Since everyone's here, why don't we go outside into the forest?" Kikyou nodded happily, but Sango and Miroku seeemed to hesitate.

"Doush tanda?" Inuyasha asked.

"Demo....." Sango said quietly. "There are youkai in the forest." Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha laughed. "Sango, aren't you to be a taijiya when you grow up?"

"And how long is that from now?" Sango snapped.

Inuyasha shrugged. "They won't harm us. They never did before. Ekei." he said, gesturing out the large gates. Sango and Miroku sighed before following Kikyou and Inuyasha out.

"_Inuyasha_!"

The hanyou lifted his head up, turned around to see who was calling him.

No one.

"Doush tou Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "Nothing." the voice sounded like Sesshomaru's, but it was only his imagination. "Let's go."

* * *

The four children journied deep into the forest. Miroku's head jerked up. 

"Houshi-sama?" Sango whispered. "Doush tou?"

"Did you.....?" Miroku paused. "Never mind." and they continued walking down the forest. "Say Inuyasha."

"Hai?"

"Why did you decide to lead us deep into the forest?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You'll see!"

Miroku nodded, but narrowed his eyes. He did feel just a bit awkward, being the oldest of the group.

"We're here!" Inuyasha called, they stopped in a big opening of the forest. He waited for people to show up.

"What took so long inu-koro?" Kouga growled. He stopped when he saw Kikyou. "Konnichiwa Kikyou." he said quietly.

"Konnichiwa Kouga-kun." Kikyou greated back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She stopped in front of them and looked over at Sango and Miroku. She blushed. "Who are they?"

"These are my friends Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said, pointing to them. Miroku rushed over to Kagome and held her hands in his.

"My fair lady." he whispered. "Would you consider to bear my child....in a few years?"

Everyone was silent.

Sango sighed and shook her head as Miroku was thrown back with two bumps on his head left by Inuyasha and Kouga. Kikyou giggled.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyou yelled happily.

Inuyasha gave a small smile. _If Kagome remembered, then how could Sesshomaru not remember?_

The hanyou scowled once Kouga made his way towards him. They both remained silent. Then Kouga burst out laughing and pointed at him.

"Grow as old as you want inu-koro! I'll always be a year older than you!"

"Why you...."

"Yushi, yushi!" Kagome and Kikyou yelled as Kagome pulled Kouga away and Kikyou pulled Inuyasha away.

Kagome went up to Sango. "Atashi wa Higurashi Kagome."

Sango bowed. "You can just call me Sango."

Kagome scratched her chin. "How 'bout Sango-chan?"

The future taijiya smiled. "Then I will call you Kagome-chan, yushi?"

"Odaiou!" Kagome smiled.

It was a while after getting to know eachother. Then, the six children went off to play numerous games. They played for hours on end, getting to know each other more and more. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou ended up being very good friends in the end.

Miroku started running behind Inuyasha. He stopped.

"Doush tanda Miroku?" he asked.

"Do you get the feeling?" he whispered hoarsly. "That someone else is here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh. It's probably someone else in a good hiding spot. WE should find a good hiding spot too." he murmured as he dragged the houshi behind him.

"Demo, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered.

"Oh come on!" he muttered. "Or else I'll leave you behind, it's not a rule to be partners." he shook his head. "I can't believe it. And he's nine."

Miroku sighed. "You're right. Kouga and Kagome will find us any moment now."

"Finally." the hanyou rolled his eyes as he grabbed the houshi by his cloak and jumped high into a tree, Miroku trying not to pee his pants.

"I found you Sango-chan!" they could hear Kagome exclaim, not to far from they were.

There was playful laughter coming from Sango and Kagome.

"Where's inu-koro?" they heard could ask. Inuyasha clenched his fist, but Miroku slapped a hand over his mouth as Inuyasha sweatdropped.

Inuyasha leaned forward to try and see them, but there were too many tree branches and bushes blocking the way.

He almost fell out of the tree when he heard a blood-curtling scream, then a battle cry, then they both saw Sango being thrown back into the bushes. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped down.

"Sango!" Miroku called, giving her a hand up. "Dai jou veu?"

Sango ran past him. "Kagome-chan! BIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Miroku sweatdropped, but then went to see what was happening,

The three kids gasped, dead in their tracks as they looked up ahead and saw tall, muscular men, holding tightly Kagome and Kouga to them. They tried to squirm away, but the men proved too strong for them.

"Let us go!" Kagome shrieked as she wiggled more.

"Kagome!"

They looked yonder and saw Kikyou running towards them. "Kouga-kun!"

Kouga reached his hand out. "Kikyou!"

She ran forward, but the guard kicked her back, and Inuyasha caught her.

Inuyasha widdened his eyes. He had reconized those men.

They were the castle guards.

What were they doing out here?

He snarled as Naraku appeared from behind a tree. He shook his head.

"Tisk tisk Inuyasha." he whispered. "You know as well as I do that you are a prince. A prince only deserves the best. You aren't allowed to be playing with peasents." Kagome winced in pain. "You were warned before." he said coldly.

He snapped his fingers. "Take them away." The guards nodded as they dragged Kouga and Kagome with them, out of the forest.

"_BIA!_" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward, but Naraku kicked him back.

"Eskitei Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she stretched her hand out.

"Listen." Naraku 's mouth curled into an ugly sneer. "Those kids are going back to where they came from. If they come back, they will die. If you go to them, they will die."

Sango hugged Kikyou as tears both dripped out of their eyes.

"Then." Inuyasha murmured. "That means....."

Naraku smirked.

"That's right Inuyasha. You'll never see those kids ever again."

* * *

Me: Okay guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! I was so busy with school and all, but here it is after a while of writing. I'll have to gowith a new condition, I'll need two reviews to write another chapter. I need _some_ kind of motivation to keep going. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R!!


End file.
